Players
- Where can you see the players that are on loan at another club? A: Right now this option is not implemented into the search (you can look for loan listed players though). The only way you can see if a player is on loan at the moment, is on players profile or in the club itself (differently coloured names) - If I hired a coach and someone else wants to make him an offer, what happens? A: This is impossible to do. If you hired the coach he is yours until you release him or his contract expires. - How do physios work? A: If your player gets injured, assigning a physio to that player reduces the recovery process. The higher the knowledge, the higher the chance for the player to "cut" another day off of his recovery time each day. Some physios can also have additional traits that can help in various areas. - Do 2 physios halve the players recovery time? A: You can only assign 1 physio to 1 player. So, no. - How do morale, condition and form influence a player status? A: Morale influences players mental abilities. Communication, Creativity, Positioning and Influence suffer. Condition influences the players physical abilities and, to a degree, players mental abilities. This means that his Strength, Speed, Positioning and Reflexes suffer. If the player's condition is very low (below 70%) then all player's attributes suffer (like shooting, heading, ...) Form can increase (or lower) the chance of a successful action. - What does it mean a player is right footed? How does this affect him if I'm playing him on the right, on the left or in the centre? A: Right footed means that he is better with his right foot and will normally use it to pass or shoot (vice versa for left). So if we look at this logically - A right footed player that is on the right side and needs to pass towards the centre or to the left will do this quite easily. A player that is on the left side and needs to pass to the centre or to the left will need to put some more effort into his pass, since in order to pass with his right leg, he'll most likely need to turn. - I get this message: "You can only request as many reports as you have coaches available!" A: The reason you get this message is that you already requested as many reports as you have coaches. For example: If you have 2 coaches you can request 2 reports per day. - All coaches rejected my contract offers. I give them the desired salary and the desired sign-in bonus. How can that happen? A: Someone else bided for the coach and offered more then you did. - I wanted to sell some of my youth players but it says I can only offer a pro-contract to 17 year olds or more. Is that meant to be? A: Yes, you can only sell players if they are at least 17 years old and have a pro-contract with your club. - Is there any relation between the estimated value of a player and his talent? A: No - When will I be able to sell a player that i bought this season? A: After 10 weeks - Why some right foot players are better playing on left? I don't understand this. Why are some players better playing on one or other side? A: There is random involved here, but then again there are many players that, for example, play on left but are right footed in real life too. If the players on left-side of the pitch would need to be only left footed then I guess they would cost about 500% more than other players in real world (considering the right footed-left footed people ratio) - I loaned a player to another club and now his "weeks at club" statistic shows 0 instead of what it was before. How come? A: Weeks at club tells you how long the player is at his current club (in your case the club that loaned the player from you). Don't worry though, because in the case of loans, the weeks at club statistic will revert to the value that it was just prior to you loaning the player out, as soon as the player comes back to your club. - How can I improve my player's morale? A: The easiest thing to do is to give players a 1 or 2 free days (day off). You can do this in "Management->Calendar"